Planes de Conquista
by Moon Erebos
Summary: No es que hubiesen planeado el estar ahí y escuchar cuales viejas chismosas, por supuesto que no por más tentador que hubiese sonado pero escucharles decir todo aquello no fue intencionado , aunque ahora se arrepentían de haberse dejado arrastrar a esa situación.


**Nota: La historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Rukia Bawa pero, como lo explica a continuación, le hago el favor de subirlo.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose o0ó7!**

 **Baia, baia miren quién aparece ewe…..hahahahaha XD. Bueno ya ok. No es que esté muerta ni nada solo ando falta de inspiración y sin lap para poder trabajar por lo que tuve que descargarme Word en el cel XD.**

 **Sin más que querer agregar aparte de que este pinche finc que costó un chingo, espero y disfruten de la corta lectura ewe. Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió ù/w/ú. Aunque he de admitir que el título como que no viene al cabo pero meh XD. De antemano pido disculpas por los errores que podrían encontrar. Disfruten ¡y Feliz Año!**

 **Regalo Frigg Secreto del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.**

 **Summary/:** No es que hubiesen planeado el estar ahí y escuchar cuales viejas chismosas, por supuesto que no por más tentador que hubiese sonado pero escucharles decir todo aquello no fue intencionado , aunque ahora se arrepentían de haberse dejado arrastrar a esa situación.

 **Disclaimer/:** Los personajes de How to train your Dragon no son, por desgracia, de mi autoría ni adaptación, porque de serlo Stoick no habría muerto y la pareja principal sería otra.

 **Parejas/:** Ya sabrán ewé.

 **Advertencias/:** Ninguna digna de trauma owo.

 **Aclaraciones/:** Esto es un AU Omegaverse donde los dragones y vikingos viven en armonía. Luego de una noche loca con barriles que parecían ser interminables de aguamiel, comida a por montones, risas, carcajadas y una de que otra pelea, lo peor que puede suceder es olvidar prácticamente todo. O tal vez no.

* * *

 **Planes de Conquista.**

 **Capitulo Único.**

 **Conquistar o ser Conquistado.**

Había iniciado como pequeños detalles y acciones aquí y allá o al menos así como él lo vio cuando empezó a notarlo a la edad de 10 años, sin embargo, atribuyó todo eso a la gran amistad y compañerismo entre su Padre y Gobber, también por el hecho de haber sido casi criado al completo por el segundo desde que tenía uso de razón. Gobber siempre estuvo ahí para su Padre y él, aunque siempre creyó que eso se debía al hecho de ¿quién mejor y confiable para criar a tu hijo que tu mejor amigo? Especialmente si tu progenitor es el Alpha Líder de Berk y su pequeño un Omega. Y gracias al hecho de ser un Beta, Gobber era inmune al olor y las feromonas que este podría producir en el futuro, de igual forma, sería capaz de protegerle de otro de ser necesario. Sí, sin duda alguna el Protector perfecto.

Al menos hasta que el pequeño Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III cumplió los 13 años. Fue a esa edad cuando, y por observar a las parejas a su alrededor, que pudo notar ciertas acciones que pasaban desapercibidas por otros pero no a su ojo siempre observador, especialmente si dichas acciones eran realizadas por su Nana Gobber y su Padre era el receptor de estas. Acciones que su Padre ignoraba, no correspondía o ya de plano no era o se hacía el tonto. Gracias a todo eso Hiccup entendió que su Nana Gobber tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia su Padre pero nada de eso importaba si no lo escuchaba de la propia boca del rubio, así que ¿por qué no preguntarle?

Sin embargo, y gracias a la ayuda de su amiga de brillantes ojos rojos que Hiccup se vio en la obligación de dejar su plan, porque según sus palabras Hiccup no necesitaba saberlo todavía.

— **Dedícate a averiguarlo, tal vez y hasta te diviertas.**

Había dicho con una sonrisa que en opinión de Hiccup era parecida a la de Toothless cuando se salía con la suya pero aún así obedeció y no porque se la hayan dicho no, sino porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer en ese momento, como jugar con su dragón.

* * *

Gobber observaba con ojo de halcón a Hiccup mientras este "jugaba", como le gustaba decir a la manera en el que de pecas se concentraba para crear un nuevo artefacto para su dragón hasta el punto de perderse, y no porque el chico no fuese hábil o de verdad le necesitara, era bien para protegerlo de los posibles buitres que en palabras de Lynn, la única chica que conocía con ojos carmesí, vería aparecer en el transcurso del día. Y aunque ya pasaban dos horas del medía día y nada había sucedido todavía, lo que para el rubio era una bendición dada la edad con la que Hiccup contaba actualmente; los Omegas suelen tener su primer Ciclo de Calor entre los 15 y 17 años e Hiccup había cumplido los 17 hace solo tres meses atrás.

— **Sabes, mi Padre está dando su ronda habitual en Berk con Skullcrusher ¿por qué no vas y te les unes? Ya sabes para hablar sobre los problemas en Berk, los dragones, declararle tu amor, abastecer la reserva, los Berserkers** —dijo haciéndose el desentendido mientras ajustaba las últimas tuercas, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

— **Podría sí, aunque también podría dejarte solo y a merced de un Alpha Night Fury con deseos de lamerte, creo haberlo visto pasear por ahí una o dos veces y me sentí tentado a dejarle entrar.**

— **¡No te atreverías!** —gritó sintiendo su cara arder— **Ya sabes cómo actúo cuando él está cerca y de eso hace solo una semana.**

— **Podría sí pero sino así tendrías tu oportunidad para confesarle ese amor que le tienes a tu dragón.**

— **¡Ok! No vayas y quédate, total ya he terminado la nueva cola para Tooth. Aunque ¿sabes? Creí que cuando confesaste estar enamorado de mi Padre desde joven durante nuestro momento de embriaguez, de verdad pensé poder con la tarea y hacer que confesaras pero todos mis intentos han sido en vano hasta ahora.**

— **Admito que no recuerdo mucho de esa noche a parte de lo loco que estas por tu dragón y tampoco cuan habladora fue mi lengua pero admiro tus esfuerzos, por más infantiles que estos fuesen, como aquella vez cuando nos encerraste a tu Padre y a mí en el establo de los dragones habría podido funcionar de no haber sido por la puerta de emergencia o aquella vez cuando trataste de meternos juntos en esos baños calientes que tú y Lynn inventaron tratando de relajarnos.**

— **¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber sobre la puerta secreta o que Skullcrusher tomaría ese baño como propio? Se suponía que las termales servirían para subir el deseo sexual luego de poner las hierbas correspondientes. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás.**

— **No tengo idea de lo que hablas chico.**

— **¿Ah no? Hace 3 días nos enviaste a Toothless y a mí en busca de unas plantas medicinales que solo se crecen bajo los árboles con más de cinco años pero al momento de haber encontrado la primera una fuerte lluvia nos alcanzó y no tuvimos más remedio que refugiarnos en una pequeña cueva…teniendo que compartir el calor del otro para no congelarnos —dijo sonrojado al recordar los agradables ronroneos y suaves lamidas que Toothless había repartido el tiempo que duró la lluvia.**

— **No te olvides de esa vez cuando caíste dentro de esa montaña de hierva dragón** —rio el rubio a carcajadas— **Tu dragón no sabía si tirarse a ronronear, lamerte o tratar de alejar al resto de los dragones.**

— **¡Eso fue lo peor! Lynn tuvo que ayudarme con esencia de rosas y extracto de claveles para poder eliminar el olor por completo. ¡Estuve oliendo a flores durante días! Pero no importa, encontraré la manera para que te confieses a mi Padre.**

— **¿Y cómo crees poder son que Stoick se enfade o yo logre escaparme?**

— **Mezclaría algunas hierbas para dormir y cuando ambos estén dormidos los encerraría dentro de la casa. ¡Y sin ropa!**

— **No si yo actúo primero. Y sé muy bien que la hierba dragón tendrá un efecto diferente si la uso en ti de nuevo.**

— **Eso es hacer trampa. Ya usaste eso una vez.**

— **¿No has escuchado que en los planes de conquista todo está permitido? Además tengo una apuesta que ganar.**

— **Si ese él es caso yo Conquistaré. ¿ Una apuesta? ¿ Qué apuesta y con quién?**

— **Meeh nada importante solo que si yo gano y tú confiesas primero Lynn me dirá como obtener hierro de Gronckle.**

— **Y a mí me daría la piel de su siguiente muda para hacer mi siguiente traje.**

— **¡Ja! Sin duda alguna esa niña sabe cómo tener a cualquiera bajo sus caprichos pero la verdad sea dicha, yo seré el ganador.**

— **Sigue creyéndote eso pero seré yo quien gane.**

— **Oh no, no. Ese seré yo así que apúrate y dile lo que sientes a tu dragón.**

— **Oh no mi estimado Señor, el ganador de dicha apuesta voy a ser yo.**

— **¡Seré Yo!**

— **¡Yo!**

— **¡Yo!**

* * *

Y mientras ambos se embarcaban en una guerra de "Yos" y futuros planes, del otro lado de una de las paredes de la herrería Stoick, Toothless y Lynn eran oyentes del pequeño debate entre ambos hombres. Stoick por su parte se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, no solo por lo dicho por su hijo sino por confirmar que las palabrerías de su mejor amigo en un momento de total embriaguez eran ciertas. Toothless por otro lado trataba de entender lo mismo que el Líder de Berk.

Hace algunos meses Berk tuvo una gran celebración en el Gran Salón, donde a los Jinetes se les permitió debido a la ocasión degustar tanto como quisieran del aguamiel al igual que los adultos por lo que Gobber e Hiccup acabaron embriagados y confesando unas cuantas verdades. Con lo que ambos no contaban era que tanto Stoick como Toothles estuvieran escuchando y acabaran escuchando de hasta lo que no era necesario.

Y por esa razón ahora se encontraban en esa penosa situación en la herrería al haber sido llevados ahí por la pelinegra con la vil amenaza de decirle a Hiccup y Gobber que ambos les habían escuchado y a pesar de ello ninguno de los dos había hecho nada, no porque estuviesen aterrados de arruinar las cosas sino porque no tenían idea de qué hacer.

— **He de admitir que no sé cómo actuar y eso me avergüenza.**

— **Mmmmggggrrrrkkkkk**

— **Traducción "Sé cómo te sientes yo estoy igual". Vamos chicos, ustedes son Alphas y ellos sus objetivos. Stoick, tu eres el Alpha Líder d Berk, usa esa gran influencia tuya y llévate a Gobber a una isla desierta. Por tu parte Toothless, solo piérdete con Hiccup en ya sabes dónde y pasen el tiempo que quieran ¡pero hagan algo! O yo lo haré por ustedes. Ahora si me disculpan caballeros tengo que ir a recolectar algunas bayas** —terminó marchándose sigilosamente del lugar cual gato, dejando a humano y dragón lidiando con sus propios pensamientos. Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por doble jadeo cerca de ellos, provenientes de un castaño y rubio.

Habían dejado de discutir cuando el hambre les asaltó, decidiendo por voto unánime tomar un leve receso y saciar su apetitito, o al menos esa fue la idea antes de escuchar la voz de Lynn despidiéndose de alguien, lo que los hizo preguntarse con cierto temor quiénes eran los que estaban con ella, así que cuando no escucharon nada más decidieron que lo mejor era echar un vistazo. Jadeando sonoramente momentos después al darse cuenta que tanto Stoick como Toothless al parecer habían escuchado todo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo o hizo algo, solo se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, analizando las posibilidades y oportunidades, por lo que al final y sin titubear los cuatro corrieron en direcciones apuestas, escapando del lugar al no querer enfrentar sus penas. Dejando únicamente una estela de desastre ante lo aparatoso del escape y a una pelinegra de ojos rubí riendo a carcajadas desde el techo.

FIN.

* * *

 **Rukia Notas/: Pues hasta aquí ewe. Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Especialmente tu Lucia Campos owo pues me costó un chigo hacer este finc XD.**

 **Hasta la Próxima. Besos de Dragón.**


End file.
